


dearly beloved

by sage (kiwi37)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Valentine's Day, Various AUs, so much fluff oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi37/pseuds/sage
Summary: A little collection of 5 vday drabbles across a variety of AUs/futures. Pretty much nothing but fluff.





	dearly beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I was working off [this](http://tvdiaries-imagines.tumblr.com/post/166340426307) prompt list for these fics!! I only got through the first 5 but they were really cute, I might do more later tbh! Please enjoy!

1.

“You know we’re meant to be.”

Sora is watching him, stormy ocean eyes intent on Riku’s face and hands clasped tightly around Riku’s own. Heaving a sigh, Riku tugs one hand free and runs it through his hair, feeling the wrinkle between his brows start to carve a throbbing ache into his skull even as Sora redoubles his grip, clutching at his wrist instead.

“Sora, listen… you know you’re important to me. I care about your happiness, and I want to give you what you want, I really do, okay? But I just can’t. No matter how much I want to, I’m not what you think you’re looking for.” It hurts to watch Sora’s face start to crumple, still stubborn, but beginning to realize that Riku might actually be serious this time. His grip on Riku’s remaining hand tightens and Riku can see the motion in his throat as he swallows hard, finally breaking eye contact to lower his head.

“You… you really don’t want to, Riku?” Riku hates this, more than anything. Sora has never known how to take no for an answer, and this time obviously isn’t going to be any different. He can’t stand that there’s a role in Sora’s life that he can’t fill, but….

“Sora, you _know_ I suck at rhythm games. I don’t understand why you keep asking me when Roxas is _right there_ ,” Riku sighs, gesturing to where Sora’s long-lost twin (because of _course_ Sora has a long-lost twin) is sitting at the other end of their group’s two pushed-together tables, picking at his pizza and making what Riku is sure he thinks is a valiant attempt at not sulking. “Go ask him, okay? Kairi and Olette are waiting to kick your ass, at least take someone with you who’ll give you a fighting chance.” Sora sighs, gives him one more disappointed look, and leans in to peck him on the cheek before pushing to his feet.

“I know, but you’re cute when you’re bad at things. It was worth a shot.” He grins cheerfully as Riku splutters, the arcade lights painting him in shifting neons and highlighting the glow of his mischievous smile. Riku chooses not to think about the fact that he can’t even be annoyed in the face of that particular sight, can only summon up a resigned sort of fondness. “Hey, Roxas! Wanna out-dance Olette and Kairi with me?”

 

2.

“Sora, come on, seriously. I’m not throwing you to a den of wolves here, I promise everything is gonna be fine.”

Sora is giving him a look that he sees most often on Roxas’s face after Axel has presented an idea that Roxas considers particularly stupid. It’s a little unnerving to be put in the same class as _Axel_ , but Riku does his best to shrug it off as they make their way up the sidewalk from Sora’s house to Riku’s. “You’ve gotta meet my family eventually, right? I know I’ve told some stories that could be… concerning, but they’re really not that bad. Nothing terrible is gonna happen, okay?”

“Don’t give me false hope. Your dad is _Sephiroth_ ,” Sora says. The Look is still there, growing dourer by the minute, but Riku can feel the tension in Sora’s grip on his hand, knows him well enough to understand that this is Sora’s version of nervous. “He’s the _superintendent_ and he collects _swords_! If I get on his bad side he could kill me _and_ kick me out of school, and then my dads would _also_ kill me! I have to take your word for it that he knows how to smile, because _no one has ever seen him do it outside the confines of his own home._ ” Sora is staring up at him now, looking a little wild around the eyes, and Riku comes to a halt, tugging Sora around by the hand to face him.

“Sora,” he says, taking Sora’s face in his hands and meeting his gaze as solemnly as he can manage. “My dad isn’t going to kill you. Most of his swords are really old, they’re all rusted and haven’t been sharpened in like a hundred and fifty years.” A strangled noise of terror gets muffled behind Sora’s tightly-pressed lips and Riku gives up and laughs, ducking down to kiss him on the forehead. “If he comes after you with a sword I promise I’ll protect you, okay? He wouldn’t stab _me_. Probably. Plus,” he adds, tipping Sora’s head back to press a brief, soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, “they’re gonna love you. Even if it’s only because _I_ love you, they will.”

One of Sora’s hands is tangled in Riku’s jacket, and the other comes up to cup his cheek as he tugs Riku down for a lingering kiss. Riku can feel Sora’s shoulders relax as their lips move together, and as they pull apart, Sora’s eyes drift open slowly, meeting Riku’s own. “I don’t believe you for a second,” Sora whispers, and kisses him one more time as Riku groans his disbelief. “Let’s go.”

 

3.

It’s taking every ounce of patience in Sora’s body not to grab Riku by the collar and shake him.

“What does this look like to you, Riku? Huh?” Riku looks between Sora and the object clutched in his hand, which is currently being brandished in Riku’s face.

“A… a paopu fruit?” he tries, his brow furrowed and his tone uncertain. Sora takes the deepest, most important breath of his life in through his nose.

“Right. And all this?” He gestures around them, to the blanket dusted with sand beneath them, the “casual” picnic meal he and Kairi had spent hours preparing that afternoon, the summer sunset blazing on the water and painting the beach of the play island in intense pinks and golds. This one takes Riku a little longer, visibly struggling for the right response.

“It’s… dinner? A picnic?”

“A _date_ ,” Sora hisses, and this isn’t anything close to what he had hoped the evening would bring, but he should have known he was deluding himself if he’d thought Riku would make any of this easy. There’s a mean little pang of satisfaction in his gut at the way Riku pales, eyes wide and mouth agape, before flushing from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest, but Sora shoves it down because it’s not nice to think that way about someone you’re trying to date, no matter how much that attempt sometimes feels like slamming your head into a brick wall.

“O—” Riku starts, stops, coughs a little. “Oh. I didn’t… but— _why_?” Sora doesn’t throw the paopu still clutched in his shaking hands at Riku’s head, but it’s a close call.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m in love with you!” He practically shouts it, but Riku doesn’t flinch, just keeps staring at him with that same, bewildered look on his face.

“But… I thought… Kairi…?”

“No!” Now Sora _knows_ he’s shouting, and he’s desperately glad he made sure all their friends had gone home for the day before attempting this, because none of them would ever have let him live it down. “ _You_ , idiot! Since this whole thing started, _you_!” He looks to the sea for patience, but when he looks back, the bewilderment is gone from Riku’s expression, replaced with something much softer, much more like wonder.

“Oh,” he says again, quiet and aching, the same way he’s looking at Sora now. “You… you, too. Always.” He says it so softly that Sora nearly loses it in the sound of the waves, but then Riku is reaching for the paopu fruit, his fingers coming to rest carefully over Sora’s. The trembling in Sora’s hands isn’t frustration anymore, and when their lips meet for the first time, it tastes like forever.

 

4.

Riku is worried. He’s prone to it, he knows; Sora and Kairi have called him a worry-wart since they were kids, and still tease him about being the “mom friend,” whatever that means. The fact of the matter, though, is that he’s called Sora four times and hasn’t gotten so much as a text or an apologetic voicemail in response, much less an actual answer. Sora’s never been the most careful with his phone, but he and Riku had been trading texts as usual just that morning, and Kairi isn’t answering him, either.

There’s nothing else for it, he thinks, shouldering his bag and heading for his bike. He doesn’t work tonight, and Sora and Kairi’s house is only a few miles out from the campus, so there’s no reason not to go check and make sure they’re okay before heading back to his own apartment. Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day, and it might be a manufactured Hallmark holiday, but it would still be… nice, to see Sora at least once.

The ride over is quick enough, even on this particular afternoon with people rushing around to put together last-minute Valentines plans, and it’s not even half an hour before he’s knocking on the door of the house Sora and Kairi rent with Roxas, Namine, Xion, and Ventus. The house is quiet compared to usual, though, the only lights on shining in the kitchen and dining room windows, and it’s Kairi who cracks open the door to peer out at him.

“Oh! Riku!” She says it a little too loud, and Riku hears a muttered curse and a clatter from somewhere inside the house. Ignoring it, she smiles at him, wide and fake, and doesn’t open the door any further. “Wow, hey! What are you doing here?” Riku stares at her for a long moment.

“I came to check on the two of you because nobody was answering me. What the hell are you guys up to?”

“Nothing! Why would you say that?” Riku narrows his eyes at her, but she just smiles back, not ceding an inch. Kairi is, in some ways, far and away the most dangerous of the three of them, Riku thinks, and this is exactly why.

“…I can make you let me in,” he says, but his heart’s not really in it. If Kairi doesn’t want him to know what’s going on, she’s going to make absolutely goddamn sure he’s kept in the dark until she changes her mind.

“Not if you like having all your fingers attached! This is a very heavy door,” she informs him cheerfully, confirming his suspicions. He sighs, wondering if he should bother making one more attempt, when Sora’s voice floats out from the kitchen.

“Aww, Kairi, it’s okay! You can let him in, don’t threaten him on Valentine’s Day.” She gives Riku a look that very clearly says “stay put,” and turns to call over her shoulder.

“Are you sure? Did you finish?”

“Well, most of it,” Sora says, voice moving closer and accompanied by footsteps this time. He catches the door over Kairi’s head and smiles reassuringly at her. “Really, Kai, it’s fine. Thanks for all your help.” He leans up just a little to kiss her forehead, and she smiles back, shrugging.

“Okay. I’ll be on my way then. See ya, Riku! Don’t have too much fun.” She winks at him and drags him down to plant a kiss on his cheek, then saunters across the lawn to the house next door where Roxas’s friends live. Riku watches just long enough to see Olette poke her head out and tug a laughing Kairi inside, and then turns back to Sora, who’s glancing back and forth between Riku and whatever he and Kairi have been up to inside the house.

“…Sora?” He asks, tentative. Curiosity aside, he really doesn’t need to interrupt if the two of them were up to something private, and it’s odd for Sora to be so quiet. It kindles the concern in his chest again, but Sora shakes his head, and when he looks back at Riku, the smile seems genuine.

“Sorry! You got here a little earlier than I figured, but you can come in!” Grabbing Riku’s wrist, he leads Riku inside, closing the door behind them.

The first thing that hits Riku is that it smells _amazing_. Chocolate and cinnamon and other warm, sweet baking smells that Riku can’t quite identify hang in the air as Sora leads him towards the kitchen, along with something… floral, which Riku will attribute to the rose petals sprinkled over various surfaces, particularly the stairs leading up to the second floor where Sora’s bedroom is. He notices the pennants, next—they hang over the kitchen window, spelling out “HAPPY VALENTINES DAY” in block letters. Heart- and star-shaped balloons sway gently in the corners of the room, and the kitchen table actually has a tablecloth on it, red and strewn with pink and white confetti. There are similar touches throughout the rest of the room, and Riku turns to look at Sora, a little stunned.

“I know we probably went overboard, but… y’know, I figured it’s our first Valentine’s Day as a proper couple, right? So I wanted to do something memorable!” Riku shakes his head slowly, laughing.

“So you can do this but you can’t return my calls?”

“Aw c’mon, don’t be mad! You would’ve been able to hear that I was lying, it would’ve ruined the surprise!” Riku can’t help his grin in the face of the warm, bright feeling welling inside his chest, and he pulls Sora in, resting a cheek against his hair.

“You’re right, you’re a terrible liar,” he agrees, and pulls back just far enough to kiss the pout off Sora’s face. Manufactured Hallmark holiday or not, maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t so bad.

 

5.

The ceremony itself is a simple affair in front of friends and family, and it goes pretty quickly, Riku thinks, even though they both manage to cry their way through the whole thing. Riku is too old and too in love to bother feeling silly about it, because one minute he’s the most nervous and the most certain he’s ever been in his life and the next minute he’s _married,_ and he can’t think of a single thing more amazing than that. He’s pretty sure he hears a number of weepy honks from the guest’s seats, anyway.

The party, on the other hand, goes on for _hours_. It’s the kind of thing Riku would thinly tolerate under normal circumstances, a lot of dancing and singing and clapping and laughing and shouting, but he’s still dazed to be here at all, and he keeps looking over at Sora and seeing the most beautiful person in the world, looking down at their intertwined hands and seeing his _husband_ , and every time he thinks he’s almost collected himself, that thought knocks his feet right back out from under him.

“You look like someone hit you with a brick,” a voice says from just over his shoulder, and Riku turns to see Roxas, holding a glass of champagne and smirking at him. It should get a rise out of Riku, make him bristle and glare, but the best he can manage is a grin that probably looks even goofier than it feels. Roxas laughs, and for once, it’s a genuine smile.

“I know I’m supposed to be Sora’s snarky, piece-of-shit twin and you’re supposed to be his standoffish, overbearing boyfriend whom I loathe, but… I dunno, it’s hard to hate you right now. I’m glad he found someone who looks at him like you do. Congrats, man.” Roxas claps him on the back and goes to say something to Sora in a teasing tone that makes him blush, and Riku is now entirely certain that he’s dreaming. He thinks that’s probably okay with him, though. He’s had worse dreams, so he’ll treasure this one until the second he wakes up.


End file.
